1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backrest safety mechanism, and more specifically, to a backrest safety mechanism for a car seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the structural design of a car seat, the backrest frame of a backrest and a seat frame of a seat cushion are connected rotatably or movably in the cab. This connecting mode contains no backrest safety mechanism limiting the front or rear position of a car seat.
During a car crash, a driver or a passenger sitting inside the car may experience a huge impact under the effect of inertia. If the driver or the passenger uses a safety belt, especially a 3-point safety belt, the safety belt may accordingly exert a huge pulling or impact force upon a seat during the car crash. The huge pulling or impact force may cause the connecting mechanism to lose its efficacy so that the driver or the passenger may be hurt during the car crash due to over-rotation of the backrest.